My Dear Blastman
by GothicMarla
Summary: Philip dean and his Pokemon seem to be trapped in a place with no escape, as they notice they will not make it out alive, Philip asks himself about why their lives had to end like this, together, wondering if he had bad luck, or if this was his destiny.


**Hello my dear readers (one or two) I am now presenting another request I had.  
It has Pokémon in it. Aw yeah! Anyway, enjoy.  
**

Philip Dean:

Why did this happen to -us-? We were just playing around, me and my little Blastman, (as I call him) and something terrible happened.

It was in our favorite place, a cave, dangerous you may think, but it was our favorite place to hang out and have fun together, alone, just both of us. It had been around… Five or more years, I think, all those days playing in the cave, and it had to happen today.

The cave… it collapsed, and we were inside it, deep inside. We were trapped around rocks, I lost track of how far we were from the exit and it was very dark, also, both of us were playing before, so we were too tired to move the rocks, and, they were very heavy. Soon we began to feel suffocated, and my poor friend became desperate.

Blastman screamed, made loud noises, trying to get help, but at a place like that it was useless.  
Still, he continued to try and push the rocks, even when I told him several times to stop and rest a little. My favorite red hoodie which I always used was all covered in dirt, so was Blastman.

I was hurt, when the cave collapsed I fell down and landed on some rocks, which made me lose strength and also scratched and wounded my arms; my right hand was bleeding, it wasn't too bad though.

But after a few minutes of seeing my poor boy trying to save us, it began to hurt, to burn, and I tried to calm down and ignore the pain, but it was too strong; a small moan of pain escaped me.  
Blastman turned to look at me worried, he knew something good could not come from a sound like that, and he approached me quickly, (not like there was much room to move) his little shiny eyes were all watery, and tears escaped his eyes when he saw my bleeding wound.  
"Don't worry, it's fine, it only hurts a little." I told him trying to calm him down, but… What was really fine? The small bleeding wound wasn't going to kill me but, there was not much oxygen in the small area, and… I already felt dizzy. "Are you ok?"  
I asked not waiting for a response, but for the look on his face…

Yes, he knew we were not going to make it as I did.

That was sad, really, it broke my hurt and squeezed it so bad it hurt more than my wounds, and, all I could think of was 'why' as he licked my wound trying to clean it.

Why…?

Did we… deserve this? Of course not. We had friends, family; we lived a beautiful and happy life. I was a kind and friendly person; I helped a lot of people and, with my dear Blastman, it always felt as if the world always shined for us.

Maybe it was… my time to leave this world? If it was, then… why like this, why did I have to see my poor friend suffer with me?

Why… together?

Perhaps, there was for a good reason, a reason as to why we had to spend our last moments grasping into breaths and cuddling for warmth, praying and hoping a hero would come and rescue us; a reason for why I had to see him die or vice versa. A reason for why our death happened in a normal day at a normal moment, we were playing, just having fun as usual.

And now the clock is ticking our lives away. Every minute. I don't have a watch but, I know that we have been here for about an hour, it feels like it, and it becomes harder to breathe.

Blastman looked at me, and cried. He was scared, so was I.

"It's ok…" Who am I trying to fool? Even if I try to be positive, we are far from the city, and our strength had long ago been spent. Two hours now, I think, and it's getting cold, unbearably cold.

The little thing nuzzles my leg, and I find a way to lie down, and let him curl up beside me. He does as expected of course, just as how we sleep together every night; on my bed and under soft covers, with enough air, of course.

He turned to look at the far away exit, and called for help once more, but I stop him.  
Poor thing is only wasting his air. I did not know how he felt, but I couldn't even feel the pain of my hand anymore, it was like floating in a blank space, only when my friend moved and snuggled against me I realized I was still alive.

It was painfully slow, but, I think three hours have passed…

I felt dizzy, very dizzy, as if the world would go white any moment now. He looked better than me, but I don't doubt that he is stronger than me, even in this situation.  
If I was about to leave this world, if my spirit was soon to exit this shell and go to heaven… I had to say my goodbyes; at least, to the one I care for and love the most.

I shifted my head to meet his gaze, my hair all over my forehead, sweaty, my lips were dry, and my skin pale. He noticed my stare, and looked up at me, he seemed confused.

Of course he was confused, he had never seen me like that, destroyed, scared, crying… I was always strong for him, and for myself. For everyone I must say. But right now, I looked given up, like I had no more chances, no more hope, or strength.

All I had was… him.

"My man… my Blastman…" I began to tell him, though my voice was shaky and low, broken. I sighed, and tried to catch my breath to speak, I knew he would understand, for the way he looked into my eyes. "…we had our fun, right? Did you enjoy having me as your master?" I asked him softly, he smiled on his own way, and nodded, a happy noise escaped him, and I smiled too, and chuckled lightly.

"You know… I think you are awesome, and a great friend. You are my best friend, did you know?" He shook his head for no, understandable of course, I had many friends, but, he was special.

"Well, you are, and I love you with all my heart. Do you love me too?" He quickly nodded, and nuzzled against my cheek, so adorable, it made me giggle.

"You will always be my friend, and no matter in what different worlds we are, or if we are torn apart, I'll always think of you… ok?" He nodded, not so eager, because he noticed the tears escaping my eyes. I felt my lungs shrink, and my heart clench painfully. He winced too; maybe he was getting affected too.

With my mind going white, I could no longer utter any words, other than unconsciously murmur "I love you" over and over again non-stop. I couldn't move my body, and for a few minutes, I could only think of the fun we had, for some reason, my memories were all about him and me, not anyone else, other than flashbacks of my mother's smile, and how my father ruffled my hair. Other than that… just Blastman. He had always been there for me.

I couldn't see a thing, but what got me back to this world, was that I heard him try to push the rocks once more, I couldn't say anything, and he screamed once more, but lower than before, and I went blank again.

Then I opened my eyes again, even when I could not see a thing other than black blur covering everything. I did so when I felt him crawl under my arm. I hugged him close to me, and caressed him where my hand could reach on his little body.

"We'll meet again… I promise… when you… open your eyes." I said, it was almost magical, like it wasn't me who said it, but a voice from the sky far above us.

I heard soft noises as my vision blurred again, but then, I closed my eyes and gave up to sweet eternal sleep as I supposed it was, feeling the warmth of his little body against me, another soft promise of love escaped my lips, and then, I lost consciousness.

…

I once wished, when I was little, for eternal happiness…  
For me, and for my Blastman, forever.

…

Maybe… that is why we were together, in this tragic situation?

**Well… it was better than what I expected to write, I hope my friend who requested this is satisfied, and I hope I left you thinking: 'Did they really die?'  
Maybe, maybe not. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
